overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shalltear Bloodfallen/@comment-26852146-20150803232324/@comment-94.254.21.245-20150805063156
It is pretty much like this, every floor guardian is made to be the strongest (or close enough) in their own particular field of expertise. Shalltear - Is said to be the strongest guardian because of her skill sets and equipment that focuses heavily on sustained combat. Gargantua - A bit unclear on the golem, but from my understanding he is thought to be a giant tank Mare - The weakest of the guardians in single combat, excelling at group combat. Her main focus is to fight against multiple enemies by the summoning and control of her multitude of pets. Aura - Aura is the healer, buffer, debuffer and the one to control the terrain, he is the supporter and was made to compliment his sister in my opinion so that her group fighting skills would become even stronger. Cocytus - The weapon expert, I dont have to much info here but Cocytus seems to be the off tank so to be speak mainly focusing on dealing damage to single targets, he and Sebastian are the strongest in single combat. Demiurge - Probably the most adaptable of the floor guardians being able to shift to different forms to suit whatever is needed, again low on info but my understanding is that he is the figher/mage combo and debuffer. Victim - Is the sacrificial lamb he has a few area of effect skills that he can use, but his greatest strenght is to die and by dying being able to use 1 special ability that let's him take over the minds of hundreds/thousands of people and then control them. Since it can affect even lvl 100 players it is an extremly powerful mind control. Albedo - She is the most defensive oriented of all the guardians able to soak up a large amount of dmg. Sebastian - He is the strongest of all the guardians in terms on strenght boasting the highest destructive dmg. In single combat he is most likely even stronger then Cocytus. While Shalltear is said to be the strongest guardian it is in a very large way because of her build and gear. She is built like a vanguard with a never ending sustain and in this world were friendly fire is turned of she can use her own summons to heal. In short Cocytus and Sebastian both are stronger in single combat then Shalltear, Albedo being weaker but alot sturdier. The other guardians are weaker in single combat then Shalltear but stronger in group fights or are stronger in other areas. However even though Cocytus and Sebastian are stronger they most likely lose to Shalltear because of her sustain. She does however have some weaknesses, such as pretty much lacking any ranged attacks and needing mana to fight efficiently being the top two. Rubedo as mentioned is said to be the strongest of all NPC in Nazarick though she haven't been shown or really explained yet. I think I read somewhere that while Shalltear is the strongest of all the floor guardians there are a few NPC's (think it was area guardian) that are stronger with Rubedo being one of them. How many area guardians there are is unknown at the moment though it is implied that there are quite alot on every floor. The mysterious eight floor is hinted at being the strongest where not even the floor guardians can enter casually, seeing comments from Ainz that if Albedo entered even with her defensive abilities she would not be safe from harm.